The long term objective of this proposal is to conduct a comprehensive investigation into the phenomenon of childlessness among black Americans. Particular attention will be given to the relationship between upward social mobility and black childlessness. A variety of methods will be utilized and explored including the following: 1) comparative analysis of 1960 and 1970 1/100 public use samples of the U. S. census; 2) secondary analysis of a national sample of black academic doctorates conducted in 1970 (n equl 785); 3) conduct a mail-out survey and telephone follow-up of a national sample of black professionals known to be childless; 4) analysis of national longitudinal data from black couples who are voluntarily childless, including attitudinal information. (U.S. National Survey of Family Growth to be conducted every two years).